Thoughts
by Covert-Affairs
Summary: My thoughts of what should of happened/happen in the episodes of Covert Affairs. The latest chapter is up, Sound and Vision. Very Walkerson based. Please review!
1. Crackity Jones

**This is my first story that I have posted so sorry if it doesn't work out as well as I have hoped... This what I thought should happen at the end of 4x09**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Covert Affairs_ or any of the characters in it. Although if I did Annie and Auggie would definitely of got back together last episode.**

* * *

Annie_ sat up and walked towards the door trying to stop the tears flowing down her face, she stopped behind Auggie next to the window realising that she had to stop crying and try to catch some air… She wanted Auggie to turn around and tell her not to leave, tell her that he needs her but he just sat there looking in her direction. Annie walked quickly towards the door and grabbed her coat and suitcase. She tried one last time to let him save their relationship, she opened the door and stood there. He still sat there speechless, looking into space. Annie couldn't keep herself from having a meltdown any longer and quickly slammed the door of his apartment…_

* * *

Annie got outside of his apartment and down the corridor before she slid down the wall on to the floor crying thinking about what just happened. Annie's head was filled with questions _Why did I let Helen talk me into this? How did she influence me to leave Auggie? Why didn't Auggie try make everything right? _

She didn't know how much time she had been on that floor but she continued to sit there crying, motionless and unable to move until she heard footsteps. She looked up to find Auggie walking with his cane towards the elevator. She could see he had been crying too, his eyes were red and his face was pale. Annie took a sharp breath to try and stop herself crying so Auggie wouldn't notice her but was louder than she anticipated.

"Annie?" Auggie said, his voice was still trembling from all the crying he had obviously been doing.

"Hey…" Annie replied, her voice was soft and quiet.

"Do you want to get up?"

"I'm… I'm not sure…" Annie said as quietly as she could but thanks to Auggie's over developed hearing he could understand what she was trying to say. He sat next to her on the floor.

"Look Annie-"

"I don't want to hear you tell me that it's for the best Auggie…"

"That's not what I was going to say"

There was silence… He turned to look at her.

"I've given this more thought and like I said" Auggie put his hand on Annie's knee "I never want to lose you… I don't care what Helen has told you Annie, I love you and I won't let you go that easily"

Annie wiped the tears that we falling down his face. He took her hand a kissed it gently reminding her of their trip as Mr and Mrs Quinn… She remembered all the moments that they had shared since then, She remembered how much she loved Auggie and how she would get butterflies every time he did his childish grin, how sweet, kind and understanding he is…

"I love you too, more than you know-" She eventually replied crying before being interrupted by Auggie's lips against hers. She deepened the kiss and moved closer while Auggie wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go. He pulled her up and moved away to catch his breath while placing his forehead on hers.

"I don't want either of us to listen to Helen ever again, I can't let her destroy us. We are the only important thing to me now, so don't think that by getting out of this relationship you are helping me in any way because I can assure you if there is no you and me then I have no idea what I will do"

"I promise I won't Auggie, I don't want an end to us" She replied while kissing his lips again, she knew that they had something special and she want going to let anyone ruin that any more.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and if you didn't know I am _Covert_Affairs on twitter :) **


	2. Close and Continuing

**What I think would have happened if Arthur hadn't resigned right at the moment Annie and Auggie were going to fill in the close and continuing form.**

* * *

Close and Continuing 

Annie and Auggie were walking arm in arm down the corridor of Langley when Annie stopped to take in what was happening

"You ready to do this?"

"Yeah..."

"Auggie are you sure, I mean do you want to?"

"Yeah I'm sure"

Annie and Auggie made their way to the DPD with smiles on their faces

* * *

Joan was sitting at her desk when she saw Annie and Auggie looking smarter than usual and being rather close. She realised that after their "trip" they had made up their minds to finally fill in the close and continuing form.

Annie sat on Auggie's chair and started to fill in the paperwork.

"So Mr Anderson, what's your middle name?" Annie said and Auggie could practically hear the smile still on her face.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Auggie said with his child-like grin.

Annie stood up, "Oh come on Auggie, it can't be as bad as mine"

Auggie walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist "Now you're just lying, I happen to love your name Anne Catherine Walker" He whispered in her ear while kissing down her neck, luckily everyone else was so focused on their work that they didn't notice.

"As we haven't even completed the close and continuing forms don't you think we should be keeping PDA to a minimum?"

"Fine, but as soon as Joan knows about us you won't stop me" He mumbled while surrendering and siting on the chair.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Annie replied as she walked towards her desk to find out all the details she needed to finish the forms as she obviously wasn't going to find out from Auggie.

* * *

"You ready to see Joan?" Annie said while letting Auggie grab her arm.

"I'm ready when you are" Auggie replied just as nervous as Annie was.

They were about to knock on Joan's door when her assistant asked them to take a seat and wait. Auggie was waiting anxiously when he heard Annie's foot tapping on the floor. He took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"We have nothing to worry about, Im sure everything will be fine" He whispered

"She could stop you from being my handler, move me to a different department again – "

"Stop over thinking this Annie, Joan likes us and im pretty sure she put her money on us getting together"

"There was a betting pool on us?"

"Yeah, I overheard Barber and Holman talking about it. I was thinking about putting some money on it myself actually"

"I think that would be called cheating Aug"

They were interrupted by Joan's assistant letting them in her office.

"Annie, Auggie what can I do for you?" Joan said smiling

"Um well… we- I" Annie started mumbling letting the nerves take over her.

"We wanted to give you our close and continuing forms" Auggie said without hesitation

"Well consider it granted, it took you long enough! I thought Auggie was going to confess his feelings for you after you were shot, it tore me up seeing Auggie so distraught" Joan stopped rambling when she noticed Annie and Auggie blushing.

"Thank you Joan, I promise me and Auggie being in a relationship won't affect work"

"I believe you. Now go home, it's getting late"

Annie and Auggie left without a word and feeling rather relived that Joan was happy for them.

* * *

"How about we go out to dinner to celebrate? We can go on a real date"

"I would love that Auggie"

"I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Where will we be going?"

"Ah now that's a surprise"

"Fine, Goodnight Augs. I'll see you at 8" Annie replied and kissed him on the cheek. Auggie could feel how big her smile was.

"Now that we're dating don't you think I deserve a real kiss?" Auggie said playfully and leaned in to kiss Annie.

Annie moved her hands to the back of his head and started to twirl his hair while trying to deepen the kiss. Auggie stopped kissing Annie far too quickly then she would have liked.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Walker, night" He walked away grinning and looking forward to the evening that he and Annie were going to have.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, That was Part one of two? Maybe more. Please review!**


	3. Close and Continuing Part 2

**Part 2 of Close and Continuing. Could also be interpreted as Annie and Auggie's "Friday night at 8" date.**

* * *

Annie sat on her bed surrounded by clothes, she wanted to pick the perfect outfit her and Auggies date. Auggie had told her to dress smartly and that the rest would be a surprise. The problem was that she wanted a dress that Auggie would appreciate, that he would be able to "see". She didn't want a boring but elegant dress she wanted a dress with different textures and curves. She had narrowed it down to five, so she decided to call Danielle.

**RING RING...**

"Hello?" Danielle answered and sounded surprised to hear from Annie when they only talked yesterday.

"Hey Danielle, I was wondering if you could help me pick which dress to wear on a date"

"A date?! With who!"

"Someone from work -"

"It's Auggie isn't it!"

"Yes now will you please help me?"

"Fine, how long have you been going out?"

"About a day Danielle, I'm texting you the pictures"

... "Oh definitely the last one!"

It was a violet dress with lace sleeves, it had small buttons down the back and the rest was silk.

"Ok I'll speak to you soon, I have to get ready... Thanks Danielle"

"Ok and Annie?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew you would get together, you two are perfect. Have fun"

"Thanks, bye"

* * *

About and hour later Auggie was knocking of Annie's door. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he had never felt this nervous with any of his past girlfriends. But he realised that Annie wasn't just anyone, he couldn't mess up their relationship.

"Walker?"

He could smell her signature perfume before he heard her heals

"Hey Auggie are they for me?" She said with a smile asking about the flowers.

"Why yes, I believe Lily's are your favourites?"

"Yes they are. Thank you, they're perfect"

She surprised him by pressing her lips to his, he responded immediately. It was a sweet slow kiss that promised more later. Annie loved how she would still get butterflies when ever he was around her and how she got week at the knees when they kissed, she just couldn't get enough of him. They got into the company car that Auggie insisted on as he wanted Annie have fun without the worry of driving.

"You look lovely" Auggie complemented her with one of his childish grins which always made her giddy.

"Why thank you, so do you. Wait, how would you now?"

"Because your always beautiful"

"That's so cheesy Auggie" Annie giggled and swatted his arm while she scooted closer to him. Auggie loved her laugh so he always tried to make her giggle whenever he could.

"But that's what you love about me"

"Yes that's one reason"

* * *

Auggie took Annie to her favourite type of restaurant, Italian.

"Wow this place looks amazing Auggie" she said while holding hands with him.

"Good, It's an Italian. At least that's where I booked a table for."

Annie laughed "Don't worry, your driver dropped us off at the right place Auggie"

They walked in the restaurant and Annie saw how pretty it was, there was a band playing and a dance floor where couples were swaying. It really was perfect, it was amazing how well he knew her.

"Table for Anderson" he told the waiter

"Right this way, your table is just over there at the back"

Annie guided Auggie to the table and Auggie pulled out a chair for Annie and then sat down.

* * *

They were having a great evening when Auggie asked Annie to dance.

"I'd love to"

Annie let them to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and Auggie put his hands on her waist. She vaguely remembered Auggie telling her that they would dance again.

"When have we danced other that the short time in Medellin?"

"I don't think we have, why?"

"Don't worry..."

"No tell me" He said while tucking her hair behind her ear.

"It's stupid but I just remembered you telling me that we would dance again soon but not till the music was right"

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"Probably"

The next song came on, "Cutty Love", the music that was playing in her dream when she was shot.

"I remember"

"Remember what?" He said while he nuzzled her hair

"When you said we would dance... Do you remember when Lena shot me?"

Auggie tensed "yes, unfortunately I do... I thought I had lost you... But what does that have to do with dancing?"

"I dreamt that I had a mission and that I had to find black bird which turned out to be Lena but you were taking me to the location and you asked me if I trusted you so said I trust you with my life, then we went into a ballroom. You told me how beautiful I was and we kissed then you told me the key was in your pocket... I wanted to dance but you told me we would when the music was right."

She wasn't sure how Auggie was going to react so she just looked at the other couples while he held her close. She expected him to make up an excuse for leaving and leave her like everyone else had but she didn't expect Auggie to kiss her. It was breath-taking and showed her all the emotions that Auggie had held in since she was shot.

"I never want to lose you Annie, please don't make me take another trip to the hospital for any life or death circumstances"

"I won't, I promise" she smiled and led Auggie back to the table.

"Once I've paid should we go back to my place, I have your favourite wine" Auggie grinned

"Sure, I would love that"

**The End**

* * *

**I'm not so sure how I feel about this one... Please review! Next one will be about "The noodle scene" from last episode. **


	4. The Noodle Scene

**My thoughts of what may have happened in "The noodle scene" in 4x15. I'm SO sorry that it's taken me ages for me to post this but I've been sooooo busy… I've been thinking of writing a long story of an Annie and Auggie adventure after season 4, I'm not sure whether I should or if I should just carry on doing one shots. What do you think?**

* * *

_Auggie searched for Annie's hand and grabbed it reassuringly._  
_Having Auggie's hand on hers made her feel like the old Annie a bit more but she still wasn't sure who she was. She didn't think she was fully Jessica Matthews any more, the girl with no emotions, since Auggie had come to help her she finally felt as if she could trust someone again, like she had before she went dark…_

* * *

After a few moments of silence Annie decided to talk.

"Look Auggie, I don't know what or who you want now but I'm pretty sure it's not me, I mean I'm not really sure who I really am anymore and I'm not who I used to be. Like I said, when you asked me who it was I didn't know-"

"Annie"

"Look I know what you want to say but I really think it would be best if you and Calder left Hong Kong"

"Annie, I'm not leaving you! And Calder isn't either, I know that you have put your walls back up and I don't care if it takes me another three more years to break them down but we are going to win this and then you're coming home."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to come back Auggie..." Annie said and Auggie could hear the sadness and sincerity in her voice.

"You may never be the same Annie but this will make you stronger, I don't care if you never come back. I will be with you every step of the way, whether you continue to run for the rest of your life or whether you move to an island that no one has ever heard of. I'm not leaving you, so you need to get used to me staying around."

"Thankyou Auggie" she said so quietly that Auggie nearly missed it.

"That's ok, now let's get back before Calder starts to wonder where we are." He said with a grin.

They started to walk down the street back to the safe house in silence, Auggie wasn't sure if it was a good silence or a bad one… Annie suddenly stopped and before Auggie could ask her what was wrong he felt her lips on his. He automatically responded with equal passion but before they got carried away he pulled back.

"What was that for?" He asked and tucked a piece of her now brown hair behind her ear.

"For everything, I know I'm not the same and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing but thanks for being with me every step of the way… When this is over we need to talk properly though, about things that happened while I was away before I can actually open up and fully trust you again…"

Auggie new she was talking about Helen but at least he now knew there was hope for him and Annie and he just wished he hadn't dragged her into this in the first place, If only the first thing they discussed that morning wasn't Henry and it was about when they were going to fill out close and continuing paperwork and who's house they should stay at next… But at least they were together now, ready to face the world together.

* * *

**I'm so sorry of how short it is, I will post another chapter later today. Please review, It keeps me motivated and makes me write chapters quickly. :)**


	5. Sound and Vision

**First of all, I just want to give Marie-King a big shout out for always giving me reviews and keeping me motivated to keep writing my stories (And to everyone else that has given a review obviously) What I thought may have happened in Sound and Vision (3x02) when Auggie told Annie he was going to propose to Parker, This is in both in Auggie's and Annie's perspective so Auggie is in italics and Annie's not. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Of course I heard how Annie's voice changed after I told her that I was going to propose to Parker… She seemed distant and closed off, like all the walls that I had spent years breaking down until she finally let me in she had rebuilt in a matter of seconds. There was no trust there anymore… I wasn't sure why she was acting so strange but I knew it was because of me. I hadn't been there for her when she was going through the emotional stress of her first kill after she saved her sister, No instead I gave her my Corvette and ran off to someone else. To make things worse when she needed me after Jai died I wasn't there to help her and I simply just let Joan reassign her without any complaint. She obviously thought she was just company for me to have around when I wasn't seeing anyone and when I was lonely and now I was proposing to Parker she realised there would be no reason for her to be around anymore… But she didn't understand how much I need her and how I took her for granted and how sorry I was for that. But I was too late, I had told her and the walls were back up and there would be no way she would believe me now._

* * *

I sat in bed listening to the wind outside and let the tears cascade down my face. I never wanted to see Auggie again. For all I cared he could go and have the perfect life he wanted with Parker and I would just let him forget about me… How incapable was he of seeing how I felt about him? He left for Africa when I clearly said I wanted to talk, then he actually came back giving me the tiniest bit of hope that he realised that how much I liked him and had left Parker but now he told me about his plan. I just wanted to scream at him, for a blind guy he is a lot blinder then he leads on. But obviously I don't mind, I will gradually cut contact with him so that he'll never remember me and I can try to move on…

* * *

_Two weeks later Annie would only talk to me at work, she didn't even joke with me anymore… Our conversations were short and forced and Annie had avoided me and ran up to Lena's office when she saw me. I heard that she had gone on 3 dangerous missions and had nearly died twice, apparently she was taking risks that even rouge operatives wouldn't dare to take and was paying for it. She had been kidnapped once and tortured three times. My heart pounded when I thought of Annie being in danger, If she died and we hadn't of worked things out then I… I don't know what I would do… I realised something very important that day when I was in the Starbucks queue, Someone from Annie's division was flirting on her and she was flirting back. She took his number and they arranged a date, I luckily had my stress ball in my pocket so I didn't punch the guy before I got to my office and smashed the coffee cup. That's when I realised it. I was in love with Annie Walker and I was to oblivious to it. My flight to Eritrea was in three days… I didn't love Parker, she was just a distraction. I had to tell Annie and set things right. Nothing could get worse between us then it already was. So I phoned Parker and told her that I wasn't coming to Eritrea anymore and that I was so sorry but I didn't love her. I cancelled my flight and returned the ring. _

* * *

I saw Auggie in the line at Starbucks and decided to flaunt that I didn't need him in his face, although that wasn't the truth. I missed him like crazy. I loved him so much that it hurt being away from him, but I kept telling myself it was for the best. I wasn't ready to move on though, so I cancelled my date and through his number it the bin. It was just going to be another one of those nights where I watch awful films and eat ice cream to make myself feel better that I used to do with Auggie until he showed up at my door.

"Auggie what are you doing here?" I said with a sigh.

"We need to talk, can I come in?"

"umm…" I looked into his eyes, they were so pleading and desperate…

"Fine…"

I led him to the living room and looked at him.

"Look Annie, I understand how you want nothing to do with me now that I have told you my great plan about marrying Parker but I need to tell you something. I realised that I don't love her, she's not the one I want to marry. She leaves her shoes around for me to trip over and doesn't laugh at my jokes. She doesn't instantly light a smile on my face when I hear her heals or when I smell her awful perfume and she doesn't have a fuzzy aura that I can feel, only you have one of them. I realised that I love you Annie and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realise. I know you might not feel the same way but I needed to tell you."

I stood there shocked, Auggie loved ME. Auggie loved me. I couldn't believe it and we both stood there in silence while I took it all in until I heard his cute babbling he did when he's nervous.

"Im sorry Annie, maybe I shouldn't of-"

I cut him off with a kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He instantly responded and wrapped his arms around me while deepening the kiss.

* * *

_When she kissed me and couldn't help but smile and kiss her back, she hadn't pushed me away. She was kissing me. I swept my tongue against her lip and she complied and I deepened the kiss. When she pulled back we were both gasping for air and she wrapped her arms around me and whispered in my ear._

_"I love you Auggie, I can't believe how stupid you were not to see that" I could hear the smile in her voice. And I knew we would be happy for a long time._

* * *

**A bit different then what I usually write but I hoped you liked it :) Reviews are appreciated! I might do a chapter on Auggie proposing to Annie what do you think?**


End file.
